Capitale des artistes et des souvenirs
by Sasuke-yume-naruto
Summary: Il y avait des moments, comme pendant ce repas, où Hinata se surprennait à les observer Naruto et Sasuke. Ils avaient toujours eut une relation particulière, qu'elle-même n'était pas sûre d'avoir avec Kiba. Il y avait ces gestes montraient à quel point ils se connaissaient l'un l'autre par cœur, et qu'ils interagissaient en fonction de cela. NaruSasu. Bon anniversaire Ha-chan!


**Hey!**

**Voila donc ENFIN ton cadeau, très chère Ha-chan :D En dirent d'une amie qui me regarde taper sur son écran d'ordinateur qu'elle m'a gentiment prêt (sous la menace) je poste cet Os dégoulinant de mièvrerie et de flash back en espérant qu'il te plaise xD Bon anniversaire, espèce de vielle Baka d'amuuuuuur! **

**Sinon ceci est la deuxième version de l'os et j'y ai regroupé tout ce que tu aime: le KibaHina, les arts, la guimauve, un peu de passages "sombres" (parce qu'on est sadiques mouahahahah xD ( en fait y en a qu'un triste -_- (oh ça va faire trois parenthèses! ))), du NaruSasu (crève pour que j'écrive du SasuNaru ), des clichés (pour la fin surtout) eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet une histoire digne de ton amante, j'ai nommé moi!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

New York.

La ville convoitée. La ville de la mode, la ville des touristes, la ville de la finance, la ville des cultures, la ville de la culture. La ville des rêves. La ville où l'impossible devient possible.

La capitale du monde.

Plus encore, la capitale des artistes.

Artistes comme Kiba. Et Dieu seul savait à quel point il aimait cette ville.

Il pourrait passer tous les matins de sa misérable existence (Et il y comptait bien d'ailleurs) à admirer cette ville après s'être levé, à travers l'unique fenêtre de sa chambre. Exactement comme il le faisait maintenant. Les pâles rayons du soleil d'hiver ricochaient partout : sur les vitres des immeubles, sur le capot des voitures et sur le manteau blanc qui s'était déposé sur la cité pensant la nuit. Oui, il avait neigé en cette nuit de 12 Novembre.

Le quartier qui s'étendait en bas de l'immeuble de fortune dans lequel il logeait était définitivement son endroit préféré de New York, autant par ce qu'il représentait que par ce qu'il y avait personnellement vécu.

Broadway.

Enfin, un bout de Broadway. Le Broadway célèbre avec ses théâtres et Time Sqaure se trouvait à quelques dizaine de là à peine. Mais il aimait la vie et les activités qui y régnaient, quelque soit l'heure du jour ou de la nuit : il n'y avait là-bas aucun espace de vide, on y trouvait toujours des habitants en grands manteaux sombres qui se pressaient de rentrer, des touristes de toutes origines qui s'émerveillaient devant les vitrines, les affiches, et les lettres lumineuses sur les façades des théâtre, les vendeurs qui étaient là quelque soit le temps, toujours prêts à distribuer hot-dogs ou autres nourritures, et les artistes, photographes et peintres qui voulaient immortaliser l'endroit ou un acteur qui courrait presque à ses répétitions. Oui, Kiba aimait cette partie de New York.

Un gémissement le tira de son rituel de contemplation et il se retourna, traversant la pièce.

Il y avait de ça maintenant trois ans, Kiba arrivait avec ses cartons dans la pièce vide et l'aménageait avec empressement, et aujourd'hui se tenait au milieu, à moitié caché par des rideaux translucides gris, un large lit, à la droite de celui-ci une grande armoire, à sa gauche une étagère débordante, de part et d'autre de la porte, sur le dernier mur, se trouvaient un grand miroir et un immense bureau entièrement recouvert des affaires de Kiba : cahiers, pochettes, feuilles volantes, blocs note, chemises cartonnées, tubes de peinture, crayons, pinceaux et un malheureux mannequins articulés en bois renversé. Les murs étaient recouverts ici et là de ses peinture.

D'aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, Kiba avait toujours été peintre. Et aujourd'hui qu'il pouvait se servir de sa passion pour subvenir à ses besoins, il n'était pas prêt d'arrêter.

Le parquet grinça sous ses pas alors qu'il arriva enfin au lit, sur lequel il prit place, froissant les draps rouges. Une silhouette dedans bougea, étalant ses cheveux sombres sur l'oreiller. Il esquissa un tendre sourire, balayant de son regard de braise les lignes du corps de la personne qu'il aimait. Il se pencha alors, passa une main dans les longs cheveux déliés et déposa un baiser le rond d'une épaule dénudée. Aussi se retrouva-t-il sur le champ prisonnier de deux bras fins et ses yeux se firent happés sans attendre par deux homologues gris. Son sourire prit une ampleur supérieur avant que ses lèvres ne caressèrent une autre bouche, fine et à la pulpe souple sous la sienne rugueuse.

« Bonjour mon amour, chuchota-t-il une fois séparé et la femme dans ses bras gloussa.

-Kiba, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle en retour. »

Hinata Hyuga. Sa petite amie depuis maintenant presque quatre ans et trois ans qu'ils vivaient ensemble. Précisons-le, la femme de sa vie aussi, depuis le soir où il l'avait aperçu sur les planchers d'une scène de théâtre à Broadway, la première à laquelle il avait assisté.

Etant artiste et de ce fait sensible aux images, il n'avait pas put résister à celle-ci.

* * *

_« Tu verras Kiba, ça va te plaire ! »_

_Le jeune homme d'alors vingt-trois ans haussa un sourcil en direction de sa grande sœur, Hana, qui avait débarqué le matin même à New York, prétextant une pièce de théâtre à ne surtout pas manquer. Elle avait donc tiré un Kiba retissant derrière elle, pour aller voir « Une des deux plus grandes étoiles montantes de Broadway»._

_Et c'est ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé assis dans un des théâtres de Broadway, assez bien placé, sa sœur à sa droite. Les lumières s'étaient éteintes, et le spectacle avait commencé, relatant l'histoire d'un quartier regorgeant d'orphelins dans le siècle précédent. Kiba avait trouvé l'histoire intéressante et les acteurs doués mais n'apprécia la pièce que comme un bon film qu'il aurait put regarder à la télévision le soir, confortablement installé dans son canapé._

_Et puis elle était arrivée._

_Il ne savait même plus quel rôle elle jouait, il avait tout oublié à partir du moment où elle s'était positionnée au milieu de la scène, sa robe fluide se mouvant sur son corps parfait, ses cheveux lui tombant en cascade sur ses frêles épaules, sa voix douce traversant l'espace pour le toucher en plein cœur. C'était intense, lié au rond de lumière orangée qui l'éclairé._

_Il n'avait rien pu voir d'autre qu'elle pendant tout le reste de la soirée._

_Cette image était et restait à ce jour la plus belle et la plus marquante de toute sa vie._

* * *

Par la suite, il avait assisté à trois autres de ses représentations, et assistait toujours de loin à la sortie de l'actrice parmi les journalistes et les fans, ignorant qu'un regard de nacre se posait de temps en temps sur lui. Plus tard, il la retrouva devant une de ses œuvres dans sa misérable galerie, et elle lui avoua qu'elle l'avait repéré parmi la foule plusieurs fois. Les choses s'étaient vite enchainées après cela et aujourd'hui, cette femme était à lui et se tenait dans ses bras.

« Il est midi passé mon amour, il est temps de se lever, lui informa-t-il alors qu'elle carressait ses cheveux à son tour.

-Hum, encore un peu, gémit-elle en se retournant dans les draps. »

Il plongea son nez dans ses cheveux, respirant son odeur une dernière fois avant de se lever, rejoignant le salon. Leur appartement, ancien entrepôt, ne comportait que peu de pièces, qu'eux-même avait fait construire, à savoir une salle de bain, deux chambres, et des toilettes. Le reste était un grand espace ouvert qui servait à la fois de cuisine, de salon, de salle à vivre et à manger. Les meubles, les coffres et autres objets s'entassaient un peu partout au fil des années et des trouvailles de chacun.

Kiba aimait cette pièce, parce qu'à peine tirait-il a grande porte coulissante qui servait de porte d'entrée qu'il tombait sur ça. Sur la cuisine, à moitié cachée par des rideaux sombres et par les étagères qui débordaient de livres, de scripts, de manuscrit et d'objets en tout genre. Sur le vieux canapé avec ses deux fauteuils et son pouf désassortis, sur la cheminée à jamais éteinte, sur ses toiles posées les une contre les autres à même le sol, calées entre les panneaux de photographies qui s'entassaient aussi. Sur le chevalet qui portait encore une toile inachevée. Oui, c'était seulement quand il voyait ce bazar organisé que Kiba était sûr d'être de retour chez lui.

Même les murs étaient remplis. Les cadres, les photographies, les peintures, les listes, les cartes de visite, les articles de presse, les affiches récupérées, les post-it jamais enlevés ne laissaient presque pas la place pour voir les murs en béton. Mais cela ne dérangeait personne parce que même quand elle était vide, la pièce semblait vivante grâce à tout cela.

Une odeur de grillé embauma l'air et il sut que les deux autres colocataires étaient debout. Il pénétra donc dans la cuisine, soulevant un rideau foncé au passage et tomba sur un tableau des plus plaisants.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux rebiquants noirs dansait imperceptiblement devant les fourneaux, une spatule de bois à la main, se mouvant sur une musique que son esprit seul pouvait entendre. Sasuke Uchiwa.

Les pieds de Sasuke foulèrent le sol alors qu'il se retournait, virevoltant un instant, sans même faire grincer le parquer sous ses mouvements. Des quatre habitants du loft, il était le seul dans la démarche était assez fluide et éthérée pour faire taire les gémissements du sol ancien.

Ses grands yeux noirs se plongèrent dans ceux de Kiba et il salua ce dernier d'un de ses fameux sourires en coin, avant de combler la distance entre eux.

« Bonjour, murmura-t-il d'une voix cassée alors que Kiba le recevait dans ses bras. »

Kiba le serra fort contre lui, aussi fort qu'il osa. Parfois, alors qu'il serrait Sasuke dans ses bras, ce qui arrivait assez souvent, des souvenirs désagréables lui revenaient en mémoire et il ne pouvait que le serrer plus fort encore.

* * *

_« Kiba Kiba, appela la voix faible de Sasuke au creux de ses bras._

_-Je suis là Sasuke, souffla l'autre. »_

_Quelques gouttes chaudes tombèrent sur son haut, il raffermit sa prise._

_« J'ai mal Kiba, j'ai mal. Il me manque._

_-Je sais mais je suis là. Hinata est là aussi. Tout ira bien, tu verras. »_

* * *

Il y a quatre ans, lorsqu'il avait commencé à fréquenter Hinata, il avait fait la connaissance du meilleur ami et collègue de scène de cette dernière, Sasuke Uchiwa, l'autre étoile montante de Broadway.

Le hasard avait voulu que ce soit juste après la mort de son frère ainé, Itachi Uchiwa. Ayant une grande sœur, Kiba s'était de suite concerné et l'avait épaulé, rassuré, consolé, soutenu tout au long de son deuil. De là en avait résulté leur grande complicité.

Et Sasuke était devenu comme un petit frère pour lui.

Il le relâcha et Sasuke s'étira tel un chat alors que Kiba lui répondait tendrement :

« Salut toi. »

La porte du réfrigérateur claqua et Kiba se tourna vers cette direction, rencontrant des yeux aussi bleus que le ciel et une touffe de cheveux blonds. Naruto Uzumaki, car c'était lui, déposa la bouteille de jus sur la table et le salua d'un sourire accompagné d'un signe de la tête, pas plus ému que ça par le fait qu'un autre homme que lui serrait son petit ami contre lui. Il avait appris l'origine de leur amitié presque fusionnelle et la respectait pour ce qu'elle était, remerciant Kiba d'avoir pris soin avant lui de la personne si chère à ses yeux et protégeant Sasuke de ses sombres pensées en l'aimant chaque jour un peu plus.

Naruto est photographe, et la plupart des images qui ornent leurs murs ont été prises par lui. Kiba et lui tenaient ensemble une galerie, toujours sur Broadway et leurs visiteurs s'étonnaient toujours du contraste entre leurs œuvres : si Naruto possèdait un talent singulier pour immortaliser la réalité et la beauté du monde, Kiba avait la passion de représenter seulement ses rêves, issus d'une fiction floue et lointaine.

Kiba se servit sans attendre une tasse de café encore brûlant, témoin de l'éveil tardif des habitants de l'appartement. Toujours en face de lui, Sasuke bailla et en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, alors Kiba demanda :

« Pas trop fatigué ? »

Seul un haussement d'épaule lui répondit et Sasuke retourna à sa spatule de bois et à sa poêle. Kiba eut un autre sourire, ironique cette fois : la voix enrouée de Sasuke montrait pour lui à quel point la représentation qu'il avait fourni hier soir avec Hinata l'avait épuisait. Il éclata d'un bref rire, et ébourrifa gentiment la tignasse du cuisinier attitré.

Naruto leva alors un sourcil puis eut un sourire enfantin, s'exclamant, faussement vexé :

« Parce que Kiba, lui, il a le droit de te toucher les cheveux mais pas moi ?

-Tout à fait, répliqua Sasuke en levant les yeux au ciel sous les gamineries de son amant.

-Peut-être mais toi, tu as le droit de toucher autre chose, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, ajouta Kiba dans un sourire carnassier. »

Naruto eut un esclaffement un peu pervers alors que son petit ami levait une fois de plus les yeux au ciel. Cependant, il eut décence de ne pas contredire Kiba. De toutes manières, nier aurait était mentir.

Hinata arriva à se moment là, s'attirant un regard appréciateur de Kiba sur sa nuisette noire et un autre plus tendre de Sasuke sur sa bouille endormie. Elle passa à côté de Kiba en caressant son bras pour aller déposer un baiser sur les joues de Sasuke et Naruto.

« Bien dormi ? Lui demanda Sasuke.

-Pas assez, répondit-elle en se frottant les yeux. Hum, trois jolis garçons torses nus pour moi toute seule, je dois faire des jalouses… »

Kiba et Naruto partagèrent un sourire charmeur alors que Sasuke levait les yeux au plafond pour la troisième fois de la journée, mais en souriant. Hinata se colla au dos de se dernier et l'interrogea :

« Dis-moi, ça sent bon. C'est quoi ?

-Une omelette, lui répondit Sasuke. »

Kiba fit un peu la grimace : Sasuke savait très bien qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup les œufs ! Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Sasuke se retourna vers lui, écartant Hinata au passage, spatule de bois tendu en sa direction et rétorqua :

« Et si une quelconque personne dans la pièce a quelque chose à redire sur ça, qu'il vienne immédiatement cuisiner à ma place. »

Kiba leva les mains en signe d'innocence, et Hinata en profita pour se glisser sur ses genoux, riant un peu. Elle déposa ensuite un doux baiser sur ses joues tatouées et il l'enlaça par la taille. Naruto aussi bouge, mais lui pour enlacer Sasuke par derrière, collant son dos à son torse.

« Tu oublies qu'il n'y a que toi qui c'est cuisiner ici, lui souffle-t-il à l'oreille.

-Oui et la dernière fois que tu as voulu m'apprendre, le mur s'en ait sorti avec une jolie brulure que tu peux encore voir en face de toi, enrichit Hinata.

-Oui ça va, je sais que je ne suis apprécié que pour mes talents culinaires, lâche piteusement Sasuke.

-Mais non, tu sais très bien que c'est faux, répond Naruto avant de lui déposer un baisé sur la nuque. »

Sasuke se retourna alors, accueillant les lèvres de son petit ami sur les siennes, abandonnant sa maléfique spatule en bois. Une bosse sur le crâne de Kiba pouvait témoigner que n'importe quel objet, même une spatule en bois devenait une arme redoutable dans les mains de celui qui savait la manier, en l'occurrence Sasuke. Cette spatule était donc réellement maléfique.

Au tout début de leur relation, cela faisait étrange à Kiba de voir son Sasuke se faire embrasser par un homme, pour une raison aussi simple qu'évidente : il avait toujours été trop protecteur avec lui. Il avait eu peur que ce ne soit pas sérieux parce que Naruto ne semblait pas si amoureux que ça.

Oui, contrairement aux idées reçues que pouvaient avoir certaines de leurs connaissances, c'était bien Sasuke qui était tombé amoureux en premier et qui avait tout fait pour que Naruto le soit aussi. On ne doutait pas du résultat quand on voyait à quel point Naruto semblait accro à lui à l'heure actuelle.

C'était une après-midi d'automne que Naruto avait débarqué avec ses grands sourires et sa nonchalance et qu'il avait tout chamboulé dans la vie de Sasuke.

Hinata et Kiba se souvenaient encore du soir où Sasuke leur avait tout raconté.

* * *

_Confortablement installés dans une de leur séance des trois C (canapé, couverture et chocolat chaud, combinaison qui marchait aussi avec canapé, couette, café) instaurée par l'unique jeune femme de l'appartement, Kiba, Hinata et Sasuke profitaient d'un de ses moments de complicité qui étaient propice à leur amitié._

_« Tu te rends compte, Kiba ? Kakashi Hatake veut qu'on joue dans sa prochaine pièce ! S'exclama Hinata, ses joues rougies par la joie et les yeux pétillants. »_

_Kiba prit une gorgée du liquide brûlant qui reposait dans sa tasse avant de lever un sourcil et de répondre :_

_« Le Kakashi Hatake ? Le metteur en scène dont vous n'arrêtez jamais de parler ?_

_-Oui ! Et il veut qu'on soit les acteurs principaux en plus ! S'écria-t-elle. »_

_Devant l'enthousiasme de sa petite amie, Kiba ne put que sourire. Elle est était tellement jolie quand elle était heureuse. Il lui déposa un bisou sur la joue et lui intima :_

_« C'est génial, bravo mon amour. »_

_Hinata eut un gloussement ravi et avala une gorgée de chocolat chaud. Kiba se pencha alors en avant, faisant attention à ne pas renverser sa tasse, et commença :_

_« Hey Sasuke ! »_

_L'appelé, jusque là les yeux dans le vagues et ses mains resserrées autour de sa tasse encore pleine, eut un petit sursaut, faisant ricaner Kiba qui lui annonça :_

_« Allô le pays des songes ? On te parle Sasuke !_

_-Oui, désolé, vous disiez quoi ? Demanda l'autre en tournant la tête vers eux. »_

_Kiba cligna des paupières et fronça les sourcils devant l'inattention de son ami et Hinata, calée entre eux, pouffa._

_« Sasuke est souvent dans la lune ces derniers temps, penserait-il à quelqu'un ? Demanda-t-elle de sa voix fluette._

_-Hein ? A qui ? S'exclama Kiba en dardant son regard sur leur ami bien silencieux._

_-Je ne sais pas moi, à la personne avec qui il a partagé une nuit la semaine dernière peut-être, répondit Hinata._

_-Alors ce n'était pas qu'un coup d'un soir ? S'enquit le jeune homme tatoué._

_-Alors ? Le principal concerné daignerait-il de nous expliquer ? Interroge gentiment Hinata. »_

_Sasuke regardait son reflet dans sa tasse, un peu gêné et elle ne put s'empêcher de trouver cela mignon._

_« Uzumaki Naruto, lâcha-t-il finalement._

_-Pardon ? Répliquèrent les deux autres dans un bel ensemble._

_-C'est son nom. Uzumaki Naruto, répéta Sasuke._

_-Il est comment ? S'enquit Hinata._

_-Blond, beau et photographe, lâcha Sasuke dans un sourire. »_

_Hinata eut un léger rire et ajouta :_

_« Ça sonne bien, tu l'as rencontré comment ? _

_-Il y a un mois, répondit Sasuke et Kiba eut un autre froncement de sourcils. J'étais en train de lire mon script quand il m'a prit en photo._

_-Comme ça ? Sans te demander ? Rétorqua Kiba._

_-Comme ça oui, informa Sasuke mais il avait un petit sourire en coin. Il a insisté pendant longtemps pour que je pose pour lui._

_-Tu as accepté ? Demanda Hinata et on pouvait presque voir les étoiles dans les yeux._

_-Non, je suis parti mais je l'ai revu la semaine dernière à la sortie de ma représentation, déclara Sasuke et au souvenir, il eut un froncement de sourcils._

_-Donc il savait qui tu étais ? S'enquit Kiba en tapotant des doigts sur sa tasse._

_-Pas du tout, il avait chargé par un magazine de me prendre en photo pour un article, expliqua doucement Sasuke. On s'est donc retrouvé, on a un peu discuté et…_

_-Et ça s'est fini chez lui, le coupa Kiba._

_-Et ça s'est finit chez lui, affirma Sasuke avec un autre de ses sourires en coin._

_-Donc il te plait ? Interrogea son ami. »_

_Sasuke eut un sourire un peu gêné cette fois mais répondit doucement :_

_« Oui, il me plait. Beaucoup même._

_-Tu comptes le revoir ? Demanda Hinata, pleine d'espoir. »_

_Sasuke hocha la tête et Hinata lâcha un semblant de cri de joie, levant les bras en l'air._

_« Tu feras attention quand même, hein ? S'inquièta Kiba._

_-Oui papa, répondit Sasuke en levant les yeux au ciel. Je vais aux toilettes. »_

_Sur ses paroles, il repoussa la couverture qu'ils partageaient, posa sa tasse et se leva._

_« Tu lui donne combien de temps à ce Naruto avant de totalement craquer pour notre Sasuke ? Lui chuchota Hinata à l'oreille. »_

_Kiba eut un sourire carnassier, il connaissait bien leur Sasuke (comme disait Hinata) et savait bien que personne ne pouvait lui résister lorsqu'il s'était mis en tête de séduire quelqu'un._

_« Deux mois, maximum mon amour, répondit-il. »_

* * *

Et quelques mois plus tard, après des présentations dans les règles de l'art, commençait leur cohabitation à quatre, parfaite et harmonieuse, à vie s'il le fallait.

Si Hinata avait directement été enthousiaste il avait fallut un certains temps d'adaptation à Kiba, pour accepter qu'il n'était désormais plus le seul homme à prendre soin de leur Sasuke. Mais aujourd'hui, il était contente voir rassuré de savoir qu'il avait Naruto à ses côtés pour le rendre heureux.

Souvent, Sasuke lui reprochait d'être trop protecteur mais Kiba s'était juré de ne plus jamais le voir malheureux après son deuil alors il ne pouvait simplement pas cesser.

«L'omelette va cramer, souffla Naruto sur les lèvres de son petit ami. »

Petit ami qui s'empressa d'éteindre le feu et tous ensembles ils passèrent à table. Il y avait des moments, comme pendant ce repas, où Kiba se surprennait à les observer Naruto et Sasuke. Ils avaient toujours eut une relation particulière, que lui-même n'était pas sûre d'avoir avec Hinata. Contrairement aux autres couples, ils n'avaient pas besoin de sans arrêt se câliner ou s'embrasser pour que l'on voie à quel point ils s'aimaient, ils réservaient ces gestes à l'intimité de leur appartement, sous le regard bienveillant de leurs deux meilleurs amis. Mais en public, il y avait ces regards si intense qu'ils pourraient ouvrir le ciel en deux quand leurs yeux se croisaient, ces frôlements lorsque l'un donnait quelque chose à l'autre, leurs cuisses qui se touchaient lorsqu'ils étaient assis ensemble, ces mains qui se frôlaient lorsqu'ils marchaient, ces sourires échangés qui veulent tout dire sans avoir besoin de mots, ces mains qui s'entrelaçaient discrètement. Il y avait ces sourires, incroyablement doux et tranquilles, juste parce qu'ils savaient que l'autre était dans le même espace, sans avoir besoin de le voir. Et chacun de ses gestes montraient à quel point ils se connaissaient l'un l'autre par cœur, et qu'ils interagissaient en fonction de cela.

Lorsqu'ils étaient dans une pièce bondée ou même dans une foule, si on prenait le soin de bien les observer, on ne voyait qu'eux et leur amour silencieux et pourtant si intense.

A la fin du repas, Hinata les envoya s'habiller à grand renfort de « A force de se voir torses nus, Sasuke et Naruto vont se sauter dessus » auquel Naruto répondit par un rire alors que Sasuke fusillait Kiba du regard. Jamais il ne pardonnerait à son meilleur ami d'avoir dévergondé sa meilleure amie. Elle s'enferma ensuite dans la salle de bain, et les garçons allèrent se changer aussi. Kiba retourna dans le salon quelques minutes plus tard, habillé d'un jean et d'un pull col en V gris. Il y retrouva Sasuke et Naruto, tous deux aussi habillés, et le blond était en train d'enfiler ses chaussures.

Hinata sortit quelques secondes plus tard de la salle de bain, record d'habillage féminin en main, et Kiba laissa son regard courir sur elle. Hinata s'était toujours bien habillée, c'était quelque chose qu'il avait remarqué dès la première fois. Elle portait là un collant noir, une jupe bordeaux et un pull blanc et était en train d'accrocher ses boucles d'oreille. Ses cheveux étaient tressés sur le côté et elle avait mis un béret de laine orange par-dessus. L'ensemble était très au goût de Kiba.

Naruto se releva et demanda :

« On sort ?

-Pour aller où ? S'enquit Sasuke.

-Je sais pas, marcher un peu, bredouilla Naruto en rosissant un peu. »

Sasuke haussa en sourcil puis haussa les épaules alors qu'Hinata eut un sourire satisfait. Elle savait, elle. Kiba décida de ne pas se poser de questions et Naruto patienta le temps qu'Hinata enfile ses bottes et les deux autres leurs rangers. Puis chacun prit son manteau, leurs écharpes pour Kiba et Naruto et son bonnet de laine pour Sasuke. Hinata attrapa son sac au passage et ils sortirent dans ls rues de New York, offrant leur visage à la morsure du froid. Ils longèrent Broadway, Hinata s'extasia encore et toujours devant les vitrines, faisant de amples gestes comme une enfant qu'elle n'était plus et parlant à Sasuke qui marchait à ses côtés. Kiba les observa un peu en retrait, elle, la femme de sa vie, et lui, le petit frère qu'il n'avait jamais eut. A ses côtés, Naruto, son presque beau-frère, marchait, apaisé par l'environnement qu'ils connaissaient et qu'ils affectionnaient tant. Kiba eut un sourire : c'était un après-midi parfait.

Soudain, quelques mètres devant eux, leurs compagnons respectifs s'arrêtèrent à un croisement, Hinata montrant quelque chose du doigt. Leurs deux bonnets sur la tête, leurs nez et joues rougis par le froid, accentuant le côté laiteux de leur peau, leurs bouches ouvertes dans un sourire presque enfantin, ils semblent tous les deux dans leurs éléments au milieu des rues de New York.

« Kiba, Naruto, venez voir, chantonne Hinata. »

Les appelés accélérèrent le pas et regardèrent l'endroit indiqué par la jeune femme. Le quelque chose en question était l'affiche de la prochaine pièce de théâtre de Sasuke, haute de deux mètres de larges.

« Je ne savais pas qu'ils en avaient mit une ici, s'étonna vaguement le concerné.

-Elle est belle, souffla Hinata d'un ton rêveur. »

Et effectivement, l'affiche l'était. En noir et blanc, elle offrait un gros plan sur un Sasuke marchant, des habits du siècle dernier sur le dos. Derrière lui, une jeune femme portant simplement une robe blanche le regardait, ses cheveux aux carrés volant au vent. Hinata la reconnut comme Sakura Haruno, un de leurs collègues. La seule touche de couleur était un ruban vert pâle qui s'enroulait autour du bras droit de la jeune femme. Le titre de la pièce reposait au dessus d'eux : « L'âme de Brooklyn est un trou noir ».

Naruto haussa les épaules et répond :

« Bof, moi je préfère la version originale. »

Puis prit le menton de Sasuke à deux doigts avant de l'embrasser. Sasuke ne releva pas la soudaine tactilité de son petit ami et se contenta de savourer le baiser. Il lui envoya un sourire une fois qu'ils furent séparés. Son sourire spécial Naruto. Pas un sourire discret, en coin ou moqueur, un vrai, de celui qui étire ses lèvres dans un rictus de joie pure.

Kiba prit la main d'Hinata et la tira un peu pour se remettre en route, Naruto et Sasuke sur leurs talons. Ils arrivèrent au bout de longues minutes de marche dans Baterry Park. Le parc au bout de Manahattan, pas aussi grand que Central Parc mais d'une certaine taille quand même était définitivement le préféré de Sasuke et Kiba. L'un pour venir s'y reposer, lire ou simplement se vider l'esprit, l'autre parce qu'il y venait régulièrement sortir Akamaru avant que celui-ci ne reste définitivement chez ses parents. Ce parc était une bulle. A peine traversait-on les premiers arbres, que l'odeur de la pollution citadine disparaissait pour se faire remplacer par celle de la mer.

Sasuke se dirigea d'ailleurs vers celle-ci, traversant l'intégralité du parc et la piste cyclable qui en faisant le tour et posant ses deux mains sur la rambarde de fer blanche, respirant un grand bol d'air frais. Il parcourut l'étendue d'eau du regard, ses yeux s'arrêtant de temps en temps sur les terres de New York que l'on peut apercevoir et à ses côtés, Naruto s'appuya sur la rambarde aussi, mais de dos et ce sont ses coudes qui vinrent se poser dessus. Ses yeux scrutèrent aussi l'eau. Et il y avait ce sourire à leurs lèvres, incroyablement doux et tranquille.

Derrière eux, Kiba et Hinata s'assirent sur un banc, serrés dans le froid de l'hiver. Elle se réchauffa les mains en les serrant sur le café à emporter qu'elle avait acheté en chemin et rapprocha sa bouche de l'oreille de Kiba.

« Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il va se passer, n'est-ce pas ? Lui chuchota-t-elle.

-Aucune, pourquoi ? Il va se passer un truc ? Répondit aussitôt son petit ami, piquet sur le vif.

-Regarde, lui intima-t-elle. »

Elle se saisit alors de son sac qui reposait à ses pieds et farfouilla dedans. Elle en ressortit un bloc de papier agrafé qu'il reconnut comme étant son prochain script et elle leva la tête vers leurs deux amis.

« Hey Sasuke, j'ai oublié de te le dire mais j'ai reçu mon nouveau script, annonça-t-elle et de la buée blanche s'échappa de sa bouche. »

L'appelé se retourna et déclara piteusement :

« Et dire qu'on ne jouera même pas ensemble.

-Oui, tu veux le lire ? Demanda-t-elle en le lui tendant. »

Il hocha la tête, s'approcha et au moment où ses doigts se saisirent du papier, un flocon tomba dessus. Dans un bel ensemble, quatre têtes se levèrent vers le ciel, admirant les flocons de neige qui tombaient.

« Il neige ! S'exclama Hinata. Kiba, il neige ! »

Sans attendre, elle prit la manche de ce dernier entre es doigts fins et le tira avec elle, tournant sur elle-même. Kiba la suivit, ignorant que derrière lui, Sasuke les regarda un instant avec un fin sourire avant de s'assoir sur le banc et de commencer sa lecture.

Hinata dansa un instant avec Kiba sous la neige, ignorant le regard étonné des passants et s'arrêtant quand du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut un Sasuke concentré. Elle fit un signe de la main à Naruto et celui-ci hocha la tête. Kiba attrapa Hinata par la taille, collant son torse à son dos et posant la tête sur son épaule. Il patienta gentiment, se demandant intérieurement ce qu'il allait se passer.

Naruto s'approcha de Sasuke, qui ne le remarqua pas, et sortit son appareil photo de sous son manteau. Il effectua rapidement deux ou trois réglages et plaça l'objectif sur son œil. Quelques secondes plus tard, un déclic d'appareil photo retentit et Sasuke sursauta, levant la tête.

Une tornade blonde le regardait à travers l'objectif. Il tenait un script dans la main. Il était à Battery Park.

Et une écrasante sensation de déjà vu s'empara alors de lui.

* * *

_Sasuke Uchiwa soupira derrière son écharpe. Il lui restait encore une bonne centaine de page à lire avant d'avoir fini. Il leva le regard sur l'étendue d'eau un instant rêveur et reporta son regard sur le script entre ses mains._

_Ses yeux en parcoururent les lignes, ses mains tournèrent les pages et il ne remarqua même pas qu'une personne venait tout juste de se poster en face de lui._

_Naruto Uzumaki cligna des yeux en remarquant la concentration extrême du jeune homme assis sur le bas. Son regard bleu céruléen l'examina de plus près. Il l'avait aperçu de loin et sa peau opaline, contraste frappante avec ses cheveux l'avait attiré. A cette distance, elle semblait plus parfaite encore, lisse, douce, blanche, uniforme, belle. Mais tout était beau dans cet homme là, passant de ses cheveux ébène effilés, à ses yeux noirs qui semblaient si profonds, à ses lèvres qui se faisaient maltraiter par une canine et même à ses mains sveltes. Il était vraiment beau._

_Et étant sensible à la beauté de toutes choses, Naruto eut envie de le photographier. Ou de le mettre dans son lit._

_Faute de pouvoir, il se rabattit sur la première option et sortit son appareil photo. Il effectua rapidement deux ou trois réglages et plaça l'objectif sur son œil. Quelques secondes plus tard, un déclic d'appareil photo retentit et Sasuke sursauta, levant la tête._

_Une tornade blonde le regardait à travers l'objectif._

_La tornade, non l'homme blond, baissa ensuite son appareil, admirant la photographie sur l'écran. Sasuke fronça les sourcils et demanda :_

_« Ça vous arrive souvent ?_

_-Pardon ? S'exclama l'autre en relevant la tête vers lui, perdu. »_

_Bleu._

_Il avait les yeux bleus et Sasuke jura qu'il aurait pu se perdre à l'intérieur pendant des heures entières._

_« Ça vous arrive souvent de prendre des personnes en photographie sans leur demander leur avis ? Précisa-t-il en reprenant ses esprits. »_

_Naruto se gratta l'arrière du crâne, vaguement gêné et lui répondit :_

_« Non pas vraiment. C'est un peu galère à cause des droits d'images et tout ça…. »_

_Sasuke haussa un sourcil : était-il bête ?_

_« Alors je peux savoir pourquoi vous venez juste de le faire ? Rétorqua-t-il._

_-Ben, parce que vous êtes beau, annonça Naruto comme si c'était une évidence, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. »_

_Sasuke écarquilla les yeux et ne put s'empêcher de rougir un peu, malgré lui. Il revit son jugement, cet homme n'était pas bête, il était imprévisible._

_« Et ça vous donne le droit de photographier n'importe qui, juste parce qu'il est beau ?_

_-Oui…euh non en fait, mais je suis photographe et vous êtes particulièrement beau, surtout votre peau, alors je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. »_

_Sasuke soupira et secoua la tête. Cette conversation ne menait à rien. Il referma son script et se leva, bien décidé à partir mais une main se referma sur son bras. Il se retourna, en colère, mais les yeux bleus de l'autre lui firent tout oublier. Ils étaient si bleus. _

_Un peu trop beau à son goût d'ailleurs, décida-t-il quand l'autre le fixa avec sérieux. Puis Naruto lâcha d'une traite :_

_« J'ai attendu toute ma vie un modèle comme vous, s'il vous plaît, posez pour moi. »_

* * *

« Tu nous fais un remake de notre première rencontre ? Demanda Sasuke.

-Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit cette fois là ? Interrogea en réponse Naruto. »

Sasuke fouilla le regarda un instant surpris et enchaîna :

« Ça t'arrive souvent ? »

Naruto eut un sourire, notant qu'à l'heure actuelle Sasuke ne le vouvoyait plus.

« Pardon ? S'exclama le blond, prenant un air exagérément surpris.

-Ça t'arrive souvent de prendre des personnes en photographie sans leur demander leurs avis ? Articula Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où son petit ami voulait en venir en leur faisant rejouer cette journée.

-Non pas vraiment. C'est un peu galère à cause des droits d'images et tout ça, répondit ledit petit ami en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. »

Cette image acheva d'attendrir Sasuke qui décida de jouer le jeu sans se poser de questions. Les yeux de Naruto s'ancrèrent dans les siens. Ils en avaient oublié la présence d'Hinata et Kiba.

« Alors je peux savoir pourquoi tu viens juste de le faire ? Répéta Sasuke à l'identique de quelques années plus tôt.

-Ben, parce que tu es beau, répondit Naruto, souriant en voyant Sasuke rougir encore un peu (Il espérait qu'il serait toujours le seul à réussir ça.).

-Et ça te donne le droit de photographier n'importe qui, juste parce qu'il est beau ? S'enquit alors Sasuke en fermant le script d'Hinata.

-Oui. Non en fait, mais je suis photographe et tu es particulièrement beau, surtout ta peau, alors je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, annonça Naruto. »

Sasuke secoua la tête, même des années après ça n'avait aucun sens. Il se leva, comme il l'avait fait il y a un peu plus de deux ans mais cette fois il ne chercha pas à s'enfuir et Naruto ne le retint pas par le bras. Non cette fois, Naruto lui prit les deux mains.

Sasuke se laissa faire, observant une lueur nouvelle naitre dans les yeux de celui qu'il aimait. Ses yeux bleus, si bleus, c'étaient mis à pétiller mais il n'avait jamais était aussi sérieux de toute sa vie. L'intensité qui se dégageait de ce regard fit presque frissonner Sasuke alors que son cœur tambourinait plus fort dans sa poitrine.

Il attendit sans rien dire la phrase qu'avait prononcée Naruto à cette époque-là.

_J'ai attendu toute ma vie un modèle comme vous, s'il vous plaît, posez pour moi. _

« J'ai attendu toute ma vie quelqu'un comme toi, s'il te plait, épouse-moi, déclara alors Naruto. »

Sasuke ne sut jamais ce qui se passa exactement dans son corps à ce moment précis. Sa peau fut recouverte d'un frisson incontrôlable sous la voix grave qu'avait prit son petit ami sans le savoir, son cerveau eut un black-out total en comprenant le sens de ses paroles et son cœur…Son cœur accéléra, explosa, se recomposa, gonfla, tripla de volume, fit des loopings et envoya des décharges d'amour et de joie dans tous les recoins de son être.

« Bordel de sa mère la pute, lâcha-t-il alors doucement.

-Reste poli quand même, répondit Naruto en riant. »

Sasuke regarda Naruto rire, abasourdi, encore sous le choc de la demande, et il loupa même les cris de joie d'Hinata et Kiba. Il n'en revenait toujours pas : certes ils vivaient une relation idyllique mais ça ne faisait qu'un peu plus de deux ans, certes le mariage homosexuel était légal à New York mais aucun d'eux n'étaient vraiment du genre à étaler leur amour.

Naruto resserra sa prise sur ses mains, son regard toujours plongé dans le sien, toujours aussi intense et il répéta :

« Epouse-moi Sasuke. »

Et Sasuke oublia toutes ses réticences. Il aimait cet homme. Il l'aimait plus que tout au monde. Et rien que pour ça, l'épouser devenait presque une urgence.

Sans attendre il appuya son front contre l'épaule de Naruto. Il n'y avait réellement que lui pour le mettre lui et son cœur dans cet état là.

« Sasuke ? S'inquiéta Naruto.

-Putain oui, lâcha celui-ci dans un souffle. »

Le sourire de Naruto n'aurait pas pu être plus éclatant encore, et le baiser qu'il donna à Sasuke n'aurait pas pu être plus fougueux qu'il ne l'était. Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment, sous les yeux rêveurs d'Hinata et le tendre sourire de Kiba.

Ils ne se séparèrent que quelques longues minutes plus tard, lorsque Kiba les informa qu'il était peut-être temps de rentrer. Sous la neige les deux fanciés se regardèrent, rirent un peu du clichés et s'embrassèrent encore. Hinata et Kiba les laissèrent seuls à leur joie et à leur intimité, allant retrouver le cocon chaud qu'était leur appartement.

Bien plus tard, lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, leurs mains jointes, leurs yeux pétillants, leurs joues rougies et leurs lèvres étirées dans deux splendides sourires, un anneau en argent brillait aux doigts de Sasuke.

Et il ne l'enleva plus jamais.


End file.
